Densi: It's a Love Story
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: Title, obviously, from the episode where Deeks says "It's a love story." This is a collection of one-shots! So happy Densi is canon now! Will probably have some Neric and Callen/Joelle and team one shots too. Please Read and REVIEW! Enjoy! Rating K to T. -K3
1. Why You Wanna

AN- Well I was listening Why You Wanna by Jana Kramer and got his idea. This will be a collection of one-shots featuring mostly Densi and probably some Neric. Anyone wanna beta? Pm me please! Not sure I like this one, but it's as good a spot to start as any. R&R please!

They had been broken up for about a month now.

They still worked together, and they were still partners, but they were professional at work. They mostly talked about the case, and Deeks' jokes were far and few between now. Everyone noticed, but no one said anything.

They had broken up over something stupid too. They had seen a bit too much of each other in the early stages of their relationship, said some things they both regretted, and it was just over. They didn't talk about it, they avoided each other until finally it just fell apart.

Now, Kensi was sitting alone at her and Deek's favorite little café doing paperwork, and trying not to think about how miserable she was.

It wasn't working, to say the least.

She had been there about half an hour, had eaten a donut and was on her second cup of coffee when the one person she really didn't want to see right now walked in.

She did her best to hide her face in her files and have him not notice her, but it was to no avail. He saw her and walked over. He was wearing her favorite shirt of his, and just that one detail brought back all the memories she was trying to suppress.

"Uh, hey Kens... I didn't think you'd be in here..." he said, his voice trailing off.

"And I didn't think you'd show up while I was doing paperwork," she replied, pretending to go back the her files.

He sighed and sat down across from her. "Kens?"

"Yes Deeks?" she asked, still not looking up from her paperwork.

"Kens, can we please... Talk?" He asked.

"About what?" She asked, pretending to be oblivious to what he was talking about. She was shrinking back in to her old way of dealing with things, and Deeks noticed and sighed.

"About us, Kensi. About our thing. About our fight," he replied.

Kensi finally looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She had been trying so hard not to cry, but she couldn't go into federal agent mode. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked him. Tears were running down her face but her voice was steady.

Deeks faltered at her tears and said nothing and Kensi sighed. "I'm so sorry Kens. For everything I said that night. I didn't mean any of what I said," he told her.

"It's not your fault... I started it. I got scared and I just got mad at you instead of...communicating. I-I'm sorry," she told him, not looking him in the eyes.

They're both quiet for a minute before Deeks asked, "So, can we give it another shot?"

Kensi looked up at him with a watery smile, "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he replied. "You wanna get out of here? The paperwork can wait."

She nodded, packed up her files and paid the bill as he followed her out of the little café.

They walked down the street together, uncharacteristically not saying much and Deeks hesitantly wrapped an arm around Kensi's shoulder. She leaned into his embrace and they both felt some relief that the awkwardness was fading. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You want to get ice cream?" Deeks asked her as they passed yet another vendor.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

"A vanilla with rainbow sprinkles for me and chocolate with chocolate sprinkle for the lady," Deeks told the vendor. They got their ice cream and sat down on a bench facing towards the water.

"Kens?" Deeks asked her.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too."


	2. Wikipedia

**A/N This is set one year after they get together, so their second Christmas together. They are living together. I have had so much homework lately; sorry it's been a while since I updated. PLEASE REVIEW! Love y'all. Hope you enjoy! Prompts encouraged!**

Deeks turned his head to look down at Kensi, whose head was on his lap as they were on the couch having a John Hughes plus the Titanic movie marathon. Again. Kensi was completely immersed in The Breakfast Club, and didn't even notice Deeks staring at her.

"Kens?" he asked her.

"Hmm?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the screen to look up at Deeks.

"I never did call Ray. You think I should?" he asked, a smile on his face.

Kensi smirked, "You gonna tell him that he was right about you and Wikipedia?"

Deeks laughed, "Yeah. Isn't it funny that he knew we would end up together from the beginning and he named our 'thing'?"

"Yeah, I think everyone but us knew we were going to be a thing, Deeks," Kensi responded.

"Oh, I knew. It was you who didn't know," Deeks replied.

"You knew, huh?" Kensi asked, amused. "Since when?"

"Since you got the name Wikipedia," Deeks admitted. "Ray has known me my whole life and as soon as he called it, and later when you jokingly asked about our thing, I knew."

Kensi smiled, "Speaking of Ray, he sent us a Christmas card, I think. I haven't opened it yet, but it has an Oregon return address."

Deeks laughed, "He could get himself killed, putting his address on things. His son would be about five years old now, wouldn't he?"

Kensi nodded, "Give or take, yeah about." They were quiet for a moment before Deeks spoke.

"Kens, are you still against having kids and not wanting to bring them into this screwed up world and all?" Deeks asked quietly. When Kensi's eyes widened apprehensively in slight fear at the question, Deeks backpedaled.

"I mean like not now or anything just in the future or in case- can you just answer the question?" he asked, trying to stop babbling.

Kensi sat up and didn't answer for a minute. Of course she had thought about it a lot since her and Deeks had gotten together-hell since the time they babysat Sam's daughter for him and Michelle, but she still didn't have a sufficient answer. She knew how much Deeks wanted kids, however, and she knew he'd be an amazing dad, it was herself she was worried about.

Kensi looked Deeks in the eyes, "Deeks, I used to want the kids and a house and a white picket fence story, but then after everything we've seen, it made it hard to see the good in the world that I would be bringing kids into," Kensi said. Deeks looked away, thinking he should have seen this coming, but Kensi continued.

"But Deeks, since you became my partner you showed me that there is good in the world if you look for it. And I am scared to death of having kids and screwing up, but I think if you are with the right person, it becomes a little less scary. And you would be a great dad Deeks," Kensi finished.

Deeks smiled at her, "So you're not saying no to little baby Deeks ninja assassins running around the house?"

Kensi laughed, "I am not saying no, but I don't know. One Deeks is hard enough already," she joked.

"Come on Kens, they would be part Blye kids too. Between the both of us they would be such bad asses!" said Deeks.

"Yeah, I just hope they don't inherit your sense of humor," Kensi replied.

"My sense of humor? This coming from you?" he asked.

Kensi nodded, a smirk on her face. "Well then let's just hope they don't inherit your hoarding or tendency to misuse the word touché," Deeks replied.

"Touché. See I do too use it right!" Kensi argued.

"Now, maybe but I seem to remember it used very wrong before I taught you," Deeks replied, laughing.

Kensi rolled her eyes and laid back down on the couch, putting her head back on Deeks lap, and she went back to watching the movie, until Deeks interrupted again.

"Kens?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Kensi responded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Neighborhood Watch

**Neighborhood Watch**

 **A/N Wow, two chapters in a few days, don't you love me? Please REVIEW, prompts appreciated! Love y'all! Set during neighborhood watch!**

Kensi thought to how this had all started, the second these feelings started. These strange and wonderful, yet scary, intense and inappropriate feelings started. He was her partner, for god's sake!

" _I need you two to go undercover together," Hetty told Kensi and Deeks._

" _Is he going to be a janitor again?" Kensi joked._

" _Maybe he'll be your maid," Callen added with a smirk._

" _Come on guys, that's not funny," Deeks said._

" _Actually, you two will be going undercover as a married couple. Melissa and Justin," Hetty said._

" _Wh-what?" Kensi asked._

" _Is there a problem Ms. Blye?" Hetty asked._

" _Uh-no. No of course not," Kensi replied, adopting her professional voice, but inside she was panicking._

" _Well, my beautiful wife, I guess we have some work to do," Deeks joked. Kensi nodded, stunned and followed him._

They had spent their whole first day in their new home as Melissa and Justin just moving in and talking to Nell and Eric over the phone while Sam and Callen staked the place out. It was now getting about dinner time, so they hung up with Eric and Nell, and Sam and Callen left to go home to their families-all they could do for tonight was wait.

"Deeks, what do you want for dinner?" Kensi asked him.

"Are you cooking?" Deeks asked.

Kensi laughed, "would you eat it if I cooked?"

"No," Deeks replied. "How about Chinese food?"

"Okay, I'll order it," Kensi replied, pulling out her cell phone, and dialing the nearest Chinese food place that delivered that she could find on the internet and ordering their usual; she didn't even have to ask him what he wanted anymore.

"You know," Deeks started mischievously, "we're going to have to act the part of newlyweds."

"In public maybe, but not here," Kensi scoffed.

"What if we're being surveilled?" Deeks asked. "Wouldn't someone wonder why a newly married couple aren't all over each other?"

"We're not being surveilled, Deeks," Kensi said.

"How do you know that? We have some pretty weird neighbors," Deeks responded.

"I'm not treating you like my husband when I don't have to, Deeks," Kensi said, a little annoyed.

"Fine. But you do realize there is only one bed, right?" Deeks asked.

"Yes. And You are sleeping on the couch," Kensi said with a smile.

"I am not!" Deeks replied. "Are you kidding me? The couch kills your back when you sleep on it all night. Either we both sleep in the bed, or you're on the couch."

"Fine, then I'm on the couch," Kensi said, in an obviously fake nonchalant voice.

"Really, Kens? You're going to kill your back just so you don't have to sleep in the same bed as me?" Deeks asked, amused.

"It's unprofessional!" Kensi argued, but they both knew it was a weak argument.

"Nothing about this OP is professional, Kens," Deeks replied.

Kensi huffed, not really having an argument left. "Well…I'm going to go get changed," she said, turning on her heel towards the bedroom. Deeks chuckled and Kensi felt herself turning red as she walked hastily walked up the stairs, put a tank top and sweat pant for pajamas on, and put her hair up in a messy bun.

When she came back downstairs, the food had gotten there and Deeks had their places set up.

"So," Deeks said, "This is what married couples do? Chinese takeout? Don't married couples normally have like, home cooked meals and stuff?"

"Depends on your idea of conventional, I guess," Kensi responded. "A lot of marriages don't have time for that with work and everything, Deeks."

"Yeah, well maybe families should make time for it," Deeks said.

Kensi wrinkled her nose, "I think you have a clichéd idea of what a family should be like in your head, Deeks."

"Well, it's not like either of us have great track records with family," Deeks said.

Kensi nodded, and they continued eating in silence for a few minutes before Deeks spoke up again, "Do you want to get married eventually, Kens?"

Kensi sighed, "Maybe in a perfect world, but half of all marriages end in divorce. And especially not with the job we have. There is just no way to make it work."

"Well that's a very depressing statistic," Deeks said.

"It's a sad truth," Kensi replied as she started to clean up from dinner.

"Hey Kens, want to watch a movie?" Deeks asked her.

"We're on a case, Deeks," Kensi said.

"Yeah, and there is nothing we can do until the morning so I will ask again. Do you want to watch a movie?" Deeks asked.

"If we can watch something with Leonardo DiCaprio in it," Kensi said.

"Seriously?" Deeks asked. "How about we watch a John Hughes instead, I can't watch Titanic too many more times."

"Fine," Kensi replied.

Deeks went to the bedroom to get changed into his pajamas while Kensi found the movie on Netflix and put some M&M's in a bowl.

"M&M's? Really? Nothing healthy?" Deeks asked her. She glared at him and put a handful of chocolate in her mouth in response.

"You don't get any then," she told him, as they sat down on the couch, a blanket over them both.

"What movie did you pick?" Deeks asked, as the starting credits played.

"Sixteen candles," she replied. Deeks rolled his eyes, as they had watched Sixteen Candles together the last time they had a real movie night.

He smiled at her, and Kensi looked up, feeling his gaze on her. "What?" she asked.

"It's funny you like these cliché movies where the guy gets the girl when you seem to be so against it in reality," Deeks told her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's nice to think someone gets their happy ending," she replied honestly.

By the end of the movie, Kensi was fast asleep, her head resting on Deeks chest. Not wanting to leave her on the couch, Deeks ignored Kensi's previous protests, and carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. Kensi murmured something incomprehensible as Deeks put her down on the bed, but she fell back asleep within seconds. Knowing Kensi would probably kill him later, Deeks laid down in the bed beside her, and he too fell asleep.

Sometime in the night, Kensi woke up only to find herself in the bed with Deek's arms over her protectively. Kensi snuggled deeper into his arms, deciding she didn't really care about the consequences; they _were_ married, and maybe someone was taking surveillance after all.


	4. Trust

A/N Not sure about this one. Set after the episode in season 7 with Sam's old partner. Pleaseeee Review! Thanks guys, Love y'all! xxx

They had been home for a few hours now. It was late and they had been home for a few hours now. She had been avoiding him and she was sure he knew it, but he didn't say anything. He knew the difference between when to make sure she was okay, and when to let her handle it on her own. This time was the latter.

It was late when Kensi finally came into their bedroom. Deeks had gotten in bed an hour and a half previously, but he was still awake.

Kensi got changed and laid in bed next to Deeks, purposefully putting space between them.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm sorry," Kensi said.

"For what?" asked Deeks.

"For what I said earlier, when we were talking about partners," Kensi admitted.

"When you said you don't understand why Sam was protecting him?" Deeks asked.

They were facing each other now, and Kensi nodded.

"Kens, it's fine-"

"No, Deeks. I would always protect you too. I wasn't thinking like that earlier, but I would always protect you. You need to know that," Kensi said.

"Kens, I do know that. You've always had my back. We're partners," Deeks said quietly.

"Especially now, with the investigation. Whatever happens, I've got your back," Kensi said.

Deeks gave her a half smile, "I know. I know you'd always come through for me."

Kensi snuggled closer to him, now that she had apologized. Deeks put an arm over her and kissed the top of her head.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you always have that kind of faith in me? That I'd come through for you, even when I say things like I did earlier today?" Kensi asked.

"How do you know I'd always come through for you?" Deeks replied.

"Because you always have without a second thought," Kensi replied.

"And you've always come through for me when it counted too, Kensi. Do you remember that night after… you know…when you came over my house with the Cronut, food and beer and I fell asleep as you were talking?"

"Of course," Kensi replied.

"I hadn't slept in over a week until then Kens. You didn't let me deal with it alone. Or when I had to fake that I was getting fired from NCIS? You stuck with me Kens. You always come through for me," Deeks said.

Kensi looked at him, and he could see the conflict in her eyes. He knew she didn't completely believe him-that's part of who she was. At work she knew her strengths, but with things like this, she'd never fully believe him, he knew.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Then that's all that matters," Deeks told her. She smiled at him, and for the first time that day she was completely relaxed.


	5. Wake Up

**A/N I wrote this a while ago for my creative writing class. I'm on Christmas break and trying to update for four fandoms, and you guys were the first. Happy Holidays to everyone! Please read and REVIEW! :D This is set when Deeks gets shot (season 2 episode 17).**

Kensi looked at her partner, a sense of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. He was going to be okay, the nurses said he would, but she still felt like a piece of her had been taken. He was too still, lying there in the hospital bed. She wanted him to wake up and crack some stupid joke that she would pretend wasn't funny and would tease him about later.

She wanted him to wake up and make some innuendo about them like he so often did.

She wanted him to wake up and she wouldn't even care all that much if he started flirting with his nurses because she knew it wouldn't really mean anything to him.

She wanted him to wake up and give her his famous smirk that she would always deny she loves.

She wanted him to wake up and tease her about how worried she was about him.

She wanted him to wake up and claim that he was indestructible, to alleviate the tension she knew there would be.

She wanted him to wake up so she could see those crystal blue eyes that made her stomach turn to butterflies, though she couldn't and wouldn't explain or admit it.

She wanted him to wake up because anything was better than him just lying there, so still and so un-Deeks like.

She just wanted him to wake up.


End file.
